The NEW sister of Laxus Dreyar
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: When Lucy's mom remarries The father of hot Laxus Dreyar's dad, her life is all but ruined! Now she has haters everywhere and boys just now noticing her. But most of all she's got the undivided attention of her new brother Laxus. Who is not acting like a brother should! Now her best friend, Natsu wants her away from Laxus and vows to protect her from him. Now what can she do?
1. Good bye, old life And Hello New!

My life is all but normal. Yeah my house is normal. I have a family and friends but let me tell you why it is un-normal. You see some people would love to have the life I have for one reason, my brother. Laxus Dreyar. He has a different last name from me because of marriage. My parents broke up and have gone their separate ways, though I didn't, I stayed with my mother, by choice. Of course I loved my father but he was just… well not a father. To him I probably wasn't even his child. Therefore to save myself from the heart break, I just stayed with my mom.

About a year later she remarried. The man she remarried to had a son. Tall muscular blue eyed Laxus Dreyar and I was stuck being his new sister. No I didn't mind having a sibling I actually like the thought of having an elder brother, until I met him.

It was raining that day and my mom got all dressed up for the meeting. The meeting was for me and the son to finally see each other. My mom and his father have been seeing each other for a while but I never met his son. I've seen Mr. Dreyar plenty of times. Nice decent man with black hair. I sighed, was this really happening?

I sat on the far side of the room watching her get ready. Perfume, diamond hair clips, necklaces, and rings, six inch heels, lovely red halter dress, yeah she went all out. Then here I was, plain black dress, small heels, just a necklace, and my hair pulled up into a bun.

I didn't feel the need to get all dressed up. My mom pushed me to even put on the heels. I understand that this was important to her but I just wasn't that excited to be sharing a house almost a stranger. I had this strange feeling in my chest but I pushed it away for my mother's sake.

She turned to me grabbing her purse "are you ready?" I smiled and stood up. With a nod she turned and walked out the door with me slowly behind


	2. Laxus Vs Natsu! Battle to protect Lucy!

There are many things my mom does that would make any man fall in love with her, sometimes I don't think she even knows it. Then there times when I _know _she does. My mom can be flirty at times, it gets on my nerves. All the time. We could be standing in a store and she would do it. Just to get the shop owner to lower the price on, anything. But I can't lie, I have done it too. Its one thing we share in common, along with a bunch of other things. Like I look almost identical from her, no joke. Blonde hair, brown eyes, curves, I'm being honest here. We could be twins if that wasn't weird being twins with your mom. Think about it. Yeah.

But back to the flirting conversation we were having. My Mom, _at this very moment, _is indeed, flirting. We were standing outside the restaurant where we were "supposed" to be meeting the Dreyars, but here we were, flirting. Correction,_ I_ was watching _her_ flirt.

Here's what happened.

We parked our car, got out, and started for the main doors of the restaurant, but got stopped. Why? Because my mom forgot to connect her reservation with Mr. Dreyar. At this particular place, you can't make a reservation for more than two people, its supposed to be some kind of High and Mighty royal Castle themed All fancy and what not. Castle _my ass_. But anyway, the only way you could be with more than two people you have to, yes, link reservations. Make it, break it, link it. Well maybe you don't have to break it but you defiantly have to make and link it. _Pssssh_, but with place you never know.

So yeah, mom didn't link it so now we have to try and link it at the last minute in order to sit and enjoy the night with my soon to be step dad. So my mom reverted to flirting, great. But we just so happened to get the "mean" guy, and he is in no way amused by mom's flirting. BUT, yep another but, Mr. Dreyar and his son are in fact, _not_ here. As a matter of fact, they canceled the reservation.

My mom was devastated. It made me feel bad. She tried calling, but they didn't answer. So we just went home.

When we got there, my mom strolled out the car and locked it without one word. I walked inside and the first thing I did was kick off those stupid heels. Mom walked up to her room and closed the door. I walked up stairs and to my own and that's when I saw him.

There was a man standing outside my door, his eyes were closed and he had headphones in his ears. He had on a checkered read and black button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

I _freaked_.

It wasn't a normal _freak_, I did a _Lucy freak_. I screamed running in circles thinking what was I going to _do_. He looked up and watched me as I grabbed the first thing that i could find close by. An umbrella, off of the rack we had just as you were coming down the stairs. The man took one step towards me holding his hands up in surrender. I backed up and took a wild swing at him with the umbrella. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him, pulling me with it. At that moment I heard my mom scream.

"Mom!" I yelled. The man pulled me into his arms and bodied me into a wall. I winced in pain and looked up at the man who now had me pinned against the wall. "Who are you?! Let me go! I have to help my mom!" I screamed pushing at him, but he was stronger than me, crap.

"Calm down, she's fine" he said.

"Liar! Why did she scream then!?"

"Out of excitement?" I glared up at him. Then I realized he was much taller than me. He flipped me around and chuckled. His hands came up to my dress and pulled at the back of it.

I screamed again. "Who are you!? Please just let me go!"

"Calm down I'm going not to hurt you" in my ear he whispered "but as to who I am, I'm Laxus and that's all you need to know, right now."

"I don't care if your name is 'get the heck off me', you better get the heck off me" he raised an eyebrow "and I don't care if that didn't make sense!" he chuckled again and let me go. The moment he did, I took off towards my mom's room and slammed the door opened to see her locking lips with Mr. Dreyar.

I stood there so confused. They both looked up at me and smiled. "Lucy! Nice to see you!" Mr. Dreyar said then a booming laugh came out his mouth. I could feel my heart pound in my chest, what the _hell _was going on?

An arm slipped around my shoulders and I quickly turned around to look into the blue eyes of Laxus. "I told you she was alright"

* * *

I tapped my hands on the table and glared at my mother, then at Mr. Dreyar, then at Laxus.

Here's what happened.

It was all Mr. Dreyar's plan. First he made it seem like they ditched us at the restaurant by canceling his reservation, knowing my mom didn't link hers. Then he came here to our house and hid in her closet (he had a key to get inside, because my mom gave him one) then he had Laxus hide in my room (which he did not do well) and stall me there so when my mom opened her closet alone, she would she him kneeled on one knee, and he would then propose. Then that's when I came in thinking some kind of psycho killer was killing my mom to find them kissing right after she said yes. Fucked up huh? But I guess it could be classified as sweet on some note. Oh yeah and Laxus is the mysterious son of Mr. Dreyar.

"I'm sorry Lucy" now Mr. Dreyar said "this wasn't truly how I saw this all going it must have been one crazy night for you huh?"

"oh yeah" I said "no kidding"

"you should have seen her face dad, _this girl_ is crazy" Laxus said a smirk on his face. I kicked him from under the table and glared straight in his face.

One, Lucy.

"well I can't say I blame her, with the kind of night she had, any girl could turn crazy"

"oh no, trust me she was already there" he kicked me back.

One, Laxus

I narrow my eyes at him, he narrow's his eyes back at me but with a smirk. "stalker"

"crazy girl"

"bully"

"Umbrella abuser"

"Bad hider"

"D-cup"

I stared up at him and blinked a few times before I could literally her my nerves crack. "You-"

"Sorry but I only talk to girls who are 36D and up"

Two, Laxus.

I screamed and punched him a couple times in the arm, but it was probably just a tickle to him.

"Take that back you- you- you- UGH! Take it back! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY BRA SIZE ANYWAY!" then I remembered to when I was pinned against the wall " YOU, YOU SNUCK A PEEK DIDN'T YOU!" he just looked the other way in confusion

"I'm sorry, but is a 32D specking?"

"LAXUS! ANSWER ME!"

"nah, Just grow a little" he took off running laughing. I ran after him.

"LAXUS"

"drink plenty of milk!"

Laxus, four

Lucy, negative three

* * *

The next morning I woke up to warm spots on my face, I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Natsu, poking my cheeks. He was always so hot, it's like he has extra body heat. Just that one touch could boil water. His dad took him to the doctor about it once but they found nothing wrong. He just has excessive body heat. It wasn't like many people cared, some just think he may have a fever or something, but if you stay around him as long as I have, you just get used to it.

I sat up and some kind of squeak came out my mouth. I tried to say good morning but that clearly was a bad idea. Natsu raised an eyebrow then laughed. "Aww cute!" he said.

"How did you get in?" I asked finally finding my voice, I was never a morning person so if it sounded harsh, he understood.

" Window, how else do I get in?" I looked over at window and sure enough it was open, sending in a nice warm Saturday breeze. I flash Natsu a fake smile and get up from my bed. Natsu gets up too -he sat down to poke me- and we walk out and go down stairs into the living room where I see him, _again_.

Slumped onto our couch, sleep, was Laxus. His breathing was steady as I watched his chest rise and fall softly. His spiky blonde hair was now a mess, his bluish gray eyes where closed shut showing a full scar that looked like a bolt of lightning. He wasn't in his clothes from yesterday so I guesses he did go home at some point. Dark maroon pants sat on his long legs, and he on a black tight shirt that tugged at his muscles as he breathed in and out. And trust me, he had plenty of muscles. I was so focused on his features I didn't even notice Natsu pass by until he was standing right in front of me.

"Lucy. _Lucy_!" he called. I blinked a few times then stared into his green eyes.

"Oh Natsu, I'm sorry what where you saying?"

He gave me a look, hesitating at first but then he spoke. "I said, _who is that_?" he nudged his elbow towards Laxus on the couch "were you _staring_ at him?

"What? No, that's Laxus, the one I was telling you about last night" last night I had called Natsu straight after I was done choking an apology out of Laxus. I spilled everything out and told him about the engagement. He was excited for my mom, but he really wanted to meet Laxus. Well, I guess here was his chance.

He narrowed his eyes down at Laxus then frowned "oh so the punk who sexually harassed you? I _kill _him"

"No no no, don't. He didn't… well he kind of did… but that's beside the point!" I sighed and shook my head. "Don't hurt him"

"You're just saying that because that's your brother" I flinched, Natsu noticed. "Oh yeah sorry, I guess you're not use to hearing that huh?"

"Yeah, guess not. Just- just kill him after the wedding" Natsu's eyes flashed with a feeling of excitement and an evil grin spread across his face. I _swear_ sometimes he scared the _heck _out of me.

"How should I? Fire? I like fire"

"Of course you do, you like anything hot." we heard rustling and turned to see Laxus grinning up at us.

"I- heard- that" he said standing up his big body towering over us. Natsu's eyes widen, I guess he wasn't expecting him to be that big, then again Natsu was the same height as him he just wasn't built like Laxus. And as if Natsu read my mind, the mask of a flat look floated onto his face.

"Um" I started "about how much did you hear?"

Laxus looked over at me, from Natsu and grinned "from the time you came down stairs to now" I frowned. "Don't worry you can make up for it later" he looked me up and down with a smirk. Natsu stood in front of me and got in Laxus's face.

"Look at me not her" he said a sharp edge in his voice.

Laxus raised his eyebrows "Who are you? My sister's knight and shining armor?"

"Hey!" I said stepping from behind Natsu "we're not siblings yet!"

"Might I well live up to it now" he nodded his up towards the stairs. "The parents are up talking about marriage arrangements as we speak."

"What!?" I said "already? They _just got_ engaged" Laxus shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't mind it." He smirked up at me "the quicker they get married, the quicker I get a younger sister calling for me 'big brother! Big brother I love you!'" my eye twitched "like that" he said as if it was a common thing for a younger sister to say to her elder brother.

"IN YOUR DREAMS BUDDY!" I yelled

"You yell a lot" he said raising his eyebrows "but that's ok at least I now know you can." He looked away grinning

"Idiot!" I yelled "don't think like that!" I covered myself in protective way. "Perv"

Natsu walked towards Laxus with a chilling seriousness that scared me. "Oi you" he said looked dead in his face. Suddenly there was tension in the air as Laxus looked back at Natsu. "The name's Natsu not knight nor shining get that straight first. Secondly don't you dare touch Lucy again like you did yesterday brothers don't act like that, and lastly when I'm standing here, don't even think about having pervy thoughts about her. She's going to be your sister not a play toy for your imagination, remember that!"

"Natsu" I said softly. He hadn't been serious like that since last year when his mother passed away. Or hadn't been this protective over me since third grade when some neighborhood boys where messing with me during Halloween. When he saw them, he ran them of dressed as a dragon. Then turned around to me and gave me his famous goofy grin asking me was I alright. That was also the first time I ever met him. Ever since then we've been together like white on rice. We were the perfect team and he was my precious best friend. Even today it's always Natsu and Lucy together in any conversation about one or the other. The mischievous Natsu, and his clever side kick Lucy. And we planned on keeping it that way.

"I get it" Laxus said standing up "so you're her boyfriend"

Natsu glared harder at him "it doesn't matter if I'm her boyfriend, cousin, or her damn uncle, don't treat her like some chick you find off the streets!"

"So you want to protect Lucy from me?" Natsu stood there staring at him for a second then he smirked.

"Even if I have to tie rope around her and pull her out her bedroom window, I _WILL_ protect Lucy" I smiled warmly and sweet-dropped at the same time. Natsu, I hope that doesn't happen…. Kind of.

Laxus smirked back down at him "alright hot head, let's see who can protect Lucy best. You win I leave her alone and act like the brother you picture me to be, even after the marriage. I win, I'll be the brother I picture myself being. Sounds good?"

I looked over at Natsu quickly. _He wouldn't. _"Alright" he said still smirking. _He did._ "You're on! Just know Lucy's well protected in my arms"

Laxus chuckled "really? You got some courage I'll tell you that"

Natsu grinned "yeah and you better find some." I looked at the both of them and sighed, they were _serious_.

Natsu turned to me and I already knew what he was going to say. The same thing he says every time he's excited "Oi, Lucy! I'm all fired up!"


	3. Laxus is Moving in!

I found myself at Natsu's house watching him throw clothes into a suitcase. Right after that mix up with Laxus, Natsu rushed me out the house yelling something to Laxus. Maybe some kind of hash battle slur. Like Laxus would have cared, he had a mind of his own.

I watched Natsu franticly throw different miss match pieces of clothing. He looked back at me and grinned. "Hey, luce you can sit down you know?" I looked around already knowing that I wouldn't find a place to sit and sighed.

"Natsu, I can't there are too many clothes and junk in the way to even see a sit-able object" he shrugged and pushed down on the bundle of clothes inside of the suitcase and tried to close it shut. "How long are you planning on staying at my place anyway?"

He looked up at me, his green eyes piercing, and blinked a few times. "For the rest of our high school life Luce duh" then he went back to his push and zip motion he was doing.

"REJECTED!" I yelled. I love him but I couldn't stand him in my house for a whole two more years of school. He looked back up at me and grinned.

"See Luce, this is why I love you so much, you over react on everything."

"Yeah, feeling the love" the door opened showing Natsu's dad in the doorway with a coffee mug in his hands. He was smiling as he walked over to us and sat down on Natsu's bed. "Oh Mr. Igneel, maybe you can put some sense into your son because I can't"

He smiled up at me "Lucy, sweetheart, nice to see you back it's been forever"

"I was here yesterday after school" I said with a sigh.

"Huh you was? Oh yeah that's right, you sure were. But you left early after a phone call from your mother. I remember now" he laughed then took a sip of his drink. Mr. Igneel was always like this. He forgot a lot of things but it was also easy for him to remember them. Natsu's mother always thought it was cute, but Natsu just got pissed at it. Mr. Igneel was definitely handsome. He had long messy red hair that stopped at his back. His eyes were a deep green color like Natsu's. He's on the buff side, with plenty of muscles like Laxus. His chin was slightly pointed but it just added on to his handsomeness. He wasn't an easy person to fool. He's very wise and old schooled but must of all he has a heart of steel. Natsu takes a lot from him.

Natsu looked over at his father and frowned "yeah she had to go to some kind of meeting with her new brother"

"Laxus" I added

"Hate his guts"

"Really?" Mr. Igneel said with a goofy grin, just like Natsu. "Does this have to do with young Lucy here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said glaring at a nearby wall. "He treats Lucy like a play toy, I hate it! I'm gonna kick his ass" Mr. Igneel looked up at Lucy with concerned eyes.

"A play toy?" he asked "Lucy if you need me to ruff this kid up for you I can. I don't like men who have eyes bigger than their brains. If he treats you like a piece of meat, don't stand there and let him do it, you call me." Lucy smiled, Man she _loved_ this family! "But there is one thing I love, fire and I'll grill the kid's ass up!" Natsu gave his dad a high five.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" he said with a chuckle. Lucy sighed.

"After the wedding" she said giving up.

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking Natsu was already to go. He took off towards the door with me and Mr. Igneel following behind.

"Natsu how long are you gonna be there? Don't leave your old man here all by himself for a girl now" Mr. Igneel said as Natsu popped a pop tart in the toaster.

"Course not, Lucy's not that important"

"Oh yeah because Lucy is so not standing here" I said narrowing my eyes at them. They just turned around and grin at me. Can a girl ever get enough of two of those awesome grins, Hell no!

"Just joking with ya Luce" Mr. Igneel said ruffling my hair. Natsu did the same just making my hair go everywhere. When Natsu's pop tart came out of the toaster he grabbed it and offered one to me. I took it and almost dropped it.

"Natsu! That has to hurt! That pop tart is _HOT_!" I said quickly grabbing a paper towel to wrap it in. Natsu just looked over at me and shrugged.

"And you're not?"

"Compliment?"

"But of course my dear Lucy, way do you think I like you so much? _I love hot things. _You're hot, fire's hot equal match" he said grinning.

"I'll take that as another compliment" I grabbed his suitcase and push it towards the front door as he tells his dad he'll only be staying this week. Then he meets me at the door.

"Alright luce, ready to go?" he asks as he takes another bite of his pop tart which was half way gone.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I ask with raised eyebrows. I took a bite of my own.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready! ….. Oh wait left my cell" he ran back to his room as Mr. Igneel came and leaned up against the door frame.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Lucy be careful around this Laxus guy ok, I'm serious" I nod. I was really glad I had people on my side. I wasn't so keen on having Laxus as my brother myself, let along living in the same house as him.

"I will Mr. Igneel."

"You gotta promise me Lucy, no funny things. Don't let him do anything you don't want to. If he does anyway, you get me or Natsu, we can handle the guy, alright?" I nod again and smile. "Oh and don't be afraid to come here. You can stay here as long as you want. You can even live here. I always wanted a daughter." Just then Natsu came flying back into the room kicking his dad in the gut hard.

"Dad come on! Really!?" I laugh and shake my head at the two as they wrestle a little bit before Natsu gets up and grabs his suitcase. "By dad, Happy said he'll be over this week so you won't be alone and I'll come back after school. Me and Lucy" I nod in agreement.

"Okay, have fun kido's" he ruffled both of our heads and opened the door before stepping back and watching us as we walk out and into the street. "You two be careful, outside walking at this time of night!" Mr. Igneel yelled after us as we walked off towards my house.

Natsu looked back at his dad with a raised eyebrow "dad it's eleven thirty a.m." He yelled back. Mr. Igneel stared at his son for a few seconds then laughed.

"Just as daylight as it can be, my crazy old eyes, well you two be careful anyway" he said still laughing. I just shook and my head laughed myself.

* * *

My house wasn't far from Natsu's, just down the street, make a left and then walk about two more blocks and you're there. That was probably why he was always over all the time, sneaking in through my window.

We both had a hand on the suitcase pulling it between us, eating pop tarts. Natsu looked over at me and frowned. "Lucy"

"Hmmm?"

"When are you moving in with Laxus?"

"Soon"

"How long is 'soon'"

"Soon"

"Lucy-"

"Ok, I don't know, after the wedding I guess" Natsu cringed.

"I hope it doesn't happen"

"Natsu-"

"I'm serious. It's not fair. It's like your leaving me. I don't like it. We won't be able to walk to school together anymore, we won't even be at the same school, I won't be able to sneak into your room, and we can't have midnight walks anymore. Lucy it's not _fair" _I felt bad now, Natsu really enjoyed being around me that much huh?

"Natsu I promise we'll be able to do those things after I move….." he gave me a look. One that said Come- On- Lucy. "….. I guess not"

"_See_. UGH I_ hate_ this whole thing!" I look away and frown towards my feet.

"Well how about we do all those things every day until the move" I suggested. It was a good idea, it would just make him miss it more after the move. Ok never mind bad idea. I was just about to tell him that when I felt a pull on my hand that was on the suitcase. I turn around to see Natsu had stopped and was staring at something in front of us. "Natsu?"

"We won't be able to do that at all Luce" he said narrowing his eyes. I follow his glace and my eyes widen. Right in front of us was the biggest mover's truck I've ever seen. AND IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF _MY_ HOUSE!

I heard Natsu growl as Laxus stepped out of it his hands in his pockets. He turned at saw us with a grin. "Oh so the puppy dog's back huh?" he said walking towards us. "And my beloved sister"

"Laxus" Natsu said letting go of the suitcase and walking up to him. "Care to explain why there is a huge mover's truck parked right there" he said pointing at the oversized truck.

"I can explain, Natsu" I turn to see my mother walking out of the truck her hair pulled up into a big bun. She smiled sweetly and gave Natsu a hug. "Laxus's house was smaller with all the extra stuff in it than we expected, so instead of moving in with them, their moving in with us."

"So that means" Natsu said "Lucy's not moving away from me? Right?" Laxus rolls his eyes but my mom just nods her head.

"Yep, she'll be right here" Natsu grinned, he couldn't hold back his excitement.

But I frown "Wait mom, then that means"

"Yep" she says already knowing what I was going to say. "Laxus is going to transferring into your school"

* * *

The next morning I rolled over in bed to look eye to eye at Natsu. I raise an eyebrow. "Is someone being a bad Natsu?" I said. He grins sitting up into a sitting position.

"What? How"

"Someone didn't sleep on their pump up mattress"

"Let me just say that thing is not warm."

I snort "with your body I'm surprised it didn't catch on flames" he smirks thumbing my nose.

"You're trying to tell me something?" I smile, though my nose hurt.

"Nah just saying you are burning my covers, are you sweating?"

"No, should I have to? Is that a new rule in the house I didn't know, sweat in your sleep, or be on the streets?"

"Well if I was a person with excessive body heat and sleeping under covers when is eighty five degrees outside, I would."

"Well unlike you, I can control my body heat"

"Oooh magic!" we both laugh just as my bedroom door opens.

Laxus stood there glaring down at Natsu. "Uh huh, just as I thought" He walked in, grabbed Natsu, and threw him back on the pump up mattress. Earning an "OI!" from him. Then he grabbed me- just a little gentler- and pulled me with him out of the room. "It's not a fair game when the enemy sleeps in your bed" he says with a yawn.

"Correction, he's _your_ enemy! And let me go! Laxus!" the whole weekend Natsu and Laxus had mini, stupid challenges. Who could up load the most furniture, who could download the most furniture, who could please my mother the best in where things got placed, who could eat the most, who was best in helping Lucy pick out her outfit for school. It got things done faster, but god they made everything a challenge.

He threw me into his room and closed the door, locking it. His room was right across from mine on the other side of the hallway. Then he sat on his bed and placed his face into his hands with a sigh. I looked at him and blinked a few times.

"Are you _tired_?" I asked trying to peek at him from under his hands. When he looked down at me I snorted. "What happened to all that energy you had against Natsu, are you finally realizing he's-" he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed below him, with a frown.

"He's what?" he said glaring down at me.

"That's he's better than you. You act like you just all high and mighty but face it, Natsu is better than you. You don't like it, but he is. Just get over it."

"Lucy, shut up, what do you know?"

"I _know_ Natsu. I always had, always will. Natsu is a great guy and he doesn't do _this_!"

"What? Doesn't make a move on a girl he's like for however long you've known him"

"NO, he doesn't attack me because he's my _friend_! Laxus don't you get it? Natsu isn't like that!"

Laxus looked down at me for a minute and then he smirked "then if he won't, I will" he slammed his lips onto mine. I sat there for a second then my eyes widened. He moved his lips, then got still again and I can't believe i moved mine back. I was kissing him back! _NO this is WRONG! We're supposed to be siblings, no no no no no no no NO! Lucy STOP!_ Then he just stopped. He pushed off of me then looked away. "Shit" he said "that wasn't supposed to happen" no kidding. He looked back down at me and then kissed me again and this time his hand went under to the small of my back and pulled me up closer towards him. our lips moved again and I could feel myself moan into his lips. He pulled back again "that wasn't supposed to happen either" he got out of the bed and walked out to the door. "Stay there as long as you like but don't forget you still have school" he unlocked the door, then walked out.

_Walked out. Just like that._

I stared at the ceiling, my eyes still wide. What the hell was happening to me?

* * *

As I sat in homeroom, I looked out the window. My desk just so happened to be by the window, like every important anime character out there. I turned away when I heard footsteps. It was my other best friend Erza. She looked down at me with a smile.

"You look horrible" she said, taking a seat in front of me.

"Do i? I sure feel it." She frowned.

"What's wrong? Was the move hard? Tired still. Natsu texted me about it."

"Yeah kind of" I lied "but I'll be fine by the end of this class period" she nodded before the classroom door slid open showing Natsu. He ditched me this morning after eating breakfast saying he had to go bet up Gray, our other best friend.

He looked over at me and smiled before he was tackled to the ground by Gray. "Yo Lucy, someone's here to see you from the third years" he said and waving hello at the same time.

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know any third years other than Mira and freed. Was it one of them? Erza and I watched as a tall buff man walked in with a grin. Spiky blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Laxus. He walked over towards me and slammed his hand on my desk. Erza stood up and glared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here. What do you want with Lucy?"

"Chill, Erza Scarlet" she took a step a back and stared at him.

"H-h-how do you know my name?!" Laxus shrugged and turned back to me.

"Laxus go away, what are you doing here?" I could here other people whispering. Whispering about Laxus and how he was new here, the new student.

"I just wanted to hey to my little sister"

"LITTLE SISTER!" the class yelled in unison. Great. This is turning into some kind of common romance anime.

"I just saw you"

"I wanted to see you again"

"Get out"

"I just got here"

"And you're just leaving buddy" he looked down at me and grinned until Natsu tackled his back.

"You bastard! Get out and leave Lucy alone!" he yelled. Laxus sighed and threw Natsu off of him and into a pile of desk.

He looked back down at me and leaned in to my ear. I leaned back knowing what he did when you go too close. "Don't worry about this morning" he whispered to were only I could hear "but be prepared for more."

"That's incest" I whispered back he shrugged then leaned back until we were eye leveled.

"I don't care" he kissed my cheek then turned to leave. "Bye, little sister"

And that's when I was attacked by questions from everyone. Laxus that bastard!

Laxus, 100000000000000

Lucy, -999999999999999


	4. There's my best friend or there's laxus

**Be Ready for a Major Plot twist! ^^**

I was alone. In a good bad way. After school Natsu went home to check on his dad and grab a few more things that he left the last time. The only reason he went was because Laxus had to stay after school to sign a few more registration papers. He said he would be fast so he could bet Laxus back home. He never found out about what happened this morning, and I planned on keeping it that way.

Mom and Mr. Dreyar were both at work. Which left me here in this house by myself. It was nice without the fighting between Natsu and Laxus, but I did miss having them here. I pouted around the house bored out of my mind and thought about the pros and cons of being alone.

Pros

No Laxus

No Natsu following me around with something to use as a weapon

No Laxus

It was quiet

No Laxus

I could run around the house naked if I wanted

Ok wait scratch that last one

Did I mention no Laxus?

Cons

Mom was gone so I had to make dinner for five. Not just two this time.

I was bored

I had no one to help me pick out what to wear tomorrow at least with Laxus and Natsu here I could have tricked them into making it a challenge. But aw well.

I was bored

Oh yeah did I forget to say I was bored?

Yeah this wasn't working.

I decided to go ahead and cook dinner since I had nothing better to do. Now I wasn't a master chief like bobby flay which may I say, sucks. But I did know how to put something together. That had to be a point on my part, it just had to. Still I think about my numbers. I'm dealing with five people here not just two. I never had to cook for more than two people before. Well there was that one time I had a party for my tenth birthday and I begged my mom to let me and Natsu cook for it, now that look back on it, we made the biggest mess ever. I don't even think half that food was edible, Natsu made everything too hot and I made everything too sweet. No wonder Gray was sick the next day.

But that was then and this is now. My problems are in the present. First I had to think about something everyone would like. My mother liked sweet things like me, Mr. Dreyar like pretty much anything, Natsu of course loves anything spicy, and Laxus liked sour food. What the heck was I going to make spicy, sweet, and sour? I looked around the kitchen for some kind of inspiration. Refried beans. Tacos. Strawberries. Fruit salad. Ground beef and sauce. Spaghetti. Hamburger patties. Hamburgers. Hamburgers….HAMBURGERS! Perfect! Everybody like hamburgers right? Or is that just a bad stereotype. Forget it I'm making burgers.

I'll buy some chips, hot Cheetos and the dill pickle ones I think Laxus would enjoy, and I'll just make some cookies. Spicy sour and sweet. There you go!

I took out the hamburger patties with a smirk and put them in the sink with hot water to taw them out some. While their getting defrosted, I'll go buy the chips and lettuce and tomatoes, things like that. I looked over at the lock, 4:25. Mr. Dreyar gets off from work at six and mom gets off at six forty five, I had time. I should be done by the time they come home if I don't take so long in the store.

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my purse, checked for my wallet, then ran back down stairs. As I was approaching the door it swung open to show a sweating Laxus and Natsu. They were panting with their hands on their knees, gasping for breath.

"I won!" Natsu said standing up straight fist pumping the air.

"Won my ass, I won hot head" Laxus said leaning against the door frame for support. I guess that was when they noticed me standing there because they stood straight and looked down at me. I frowned

"Care to explain" I said tapping my foot on the wood flooring of the living room.

"IWasJustTryingToBetThisStupidPlayBoy-!" Natsu yelled at the same time Laxus yelled

"HotHeadSaidHeCouldBetMeInARaceSoI-!" I held up my had stopping them

"You know what, I don't care anymore, I don't have time to be here fooling with you two, I have dinner to make" they watched me as I walked by them an onto the hot streets of managolia. The town was small so everything was close by each other. The shopping district, the school, apartments, houses, it was all by each other, in walking distance.

Laxus grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back inside. "Where are you going?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"To the store, what does it look like, wonderland?" he frowned

"Not by yourself, and I would appreciate an answer without a smart remark"

"I can go by myself, I'll be fine"

"Sorry luce" Natsu said shaking his head. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Laxus, you can't go by yourself"

I glared at the two of them. "So now you're teaming up on me?"

"What, come on Luce, you know I would hate being on a time with this prick. You're my teammate, silly. I just don't think you should go alone"

"Ok fine, you came come with me, is that what you wanted to hear?" Natsu grinned and nodded. I sighed and just shrugged.

"Wait if hot head here is going, I'm going too" Laxus said pulling the door shut behind him before catching up with us.

"Fine, fine" what did I just get myself into?

* * *

As I walked into the store I made a mental list of things to get. I turned to Natsu and Laxus to see them already bickering on god knows what. When they saw me watching them, they got back straight again. "Look" I said glaring at them "can we go just thirty minutes without you two fussing at each other over something?"

"No" they said in unison. I sighed and walked over to the vegetables with my head hanging low. They were behind me walking into step.

"What do we need to get?" Laxus said looking around.

"More importantly what are you cooking" Natsu asked.

"Hamburgers, and I need some condiments" I said grabbing a tomato and checking it to see if it was alright, just how my mother showed me.

"Meat!" Natsu said doing a little happy dance. "Make the patties spicy!" he said a small edge in his voice when he said 'spicy'.

"Nah, I'm just gonna let you two pick what kind of chips you want." I said dropping the tomatoes in a bag, the handing the bag to Natsu. I walked over to the lettuce and picked up one, checking for all green leaves. Finding a good one, I handed that to Laxus. "Does that sound good?" I asked.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said grinning. Laxus shook his head and followed after me as I walked over to the onions.

"Aww gross luce, onions" Natsu said making a face. I forgot he didn't like onions.

"Yeah, I don't like them either" Laxus said. I put it down. I knew my mom wouldn't care and I knew for sure Mr. Dreyar would mind. I guess I'd just be onion less this time.

"What's next" Natsu said eager.

"Umm, pickles" I walked down a few aisles looking for the sour little things.

"Oh I know where they're at!" Natsu said running off "I'll be back!"

Then I was alone again, but with Laxus. I took a cautious step to the side. He chuckled. "Scared?" he said, smirking down at me.

"Nope just prepared" I said glaring up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything in public, but I can't promise at home" some part of me wanted to believe him, but I didn't, I pushed it away and took another step. He laughed.

Natsu came back with a jar of pickles in his hands waving it around. "Oh! Natsu be careful, you know you're clumsy" I yelled, feeling my stomach lurch as he waved that jar around.

"Oh come on Luce, I'm not that clumsy" just then a woman passed by with a buggy and surprised Natsu enough for him to throw the pickles in the air. The woman looked back and watched at the jar came hurling her way.

"Watch out" Laxus yelled to the woman, he ran forward and grabbed her out of the way and I jumped up and caught the jar before it met its end on the ground. I didn't even notice I had jumped so high up until I fell in Natsu's arms.

He sighed in relief when I was alright in his arms. Laxus put down the other woman as she blushed and thanked him. He walked back over to us with a glare. Then he socked Natsu in the head one good time. "Not that clumsy huh" he said still glaring. He grabbed me out of his arms and put me back on my feet.

"I'm sorry" Natsu whined rubbing his head out.

"Hey" I said glaring at Laxus. "Don't take it out on him it was just an accident" I said patting Natsu on the head and rubbed the place where Laxus hit him.

"Laxus is a meanie" Natsu whined.

"I know, I know its ok, Lucy's here" Laxus frowned

"Are you really babying him, he just wants attention" he said

"Lucy!" Natsu whined again burying his face in my chest.

"It's ok I won't let him yell at you anymore" I glared at Laxus. "He's just a clumsy boy, don't pick on him"

Laxus sweat dropped before shaking his head "did we just make this whole situation more dramatic than it had to be?"

I looked back over at him and grinned "YEP!"

* * *

By the time we made it home it was already 5:40. I did not have enough time. But I could at least prepare the meat. Laxus sat on the couch and turned on the T.V and Natsu watched me as I began seasoning the meat. He was grinning and singing his own song. "Meat, meat, meat, meat"

"Hey Natsu, can you get me a skillet?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to the cabinet where mom kept her pots and pans. Pulling one out he held it up to see if it was the size I wanted. I nodded and pointed to the stove. He set it down and turned on the burner.

"All set!" he said stepping back to look at his handy work.

"You just turned on a burner kid" Laxus said coming into the kitchen

Natsu turned to glare at him. "How about I put your face in it and see if it's hot enough"

Laxus laughed "you'd like that wouldn't you"

"Very"

"Guys" I turned around from the sink, carrying a plate of raw hamburgers in my hand. "Here" I said handing the plate to Natsu. He walked it over to the stove as I washed out the sink. Laxus stood against the door frame and looked at the two of us. "Switch" I said to Natsu.

"Aye sir!" he said walking over to the sink to wash some morning dishes and I began putting the hamburger patties into the skillet.

"You two must do this a lot" Laxus said watching as we switched places again and I began rinsing the dishes and Natsu stood ready to flip the patties.

I looked up as if trying to remember before shrugging. "I guess we kind of do." I smiled over at Laxus. "You gotta think, Natsu and I have been together since the third grade, we did and still do a lot of things together."

"Yeah" Natsu said flipping a ready burger over. "We're the perfect team" we high fived for effect and grinned. Laxus stared at us as we switched again and Natsu dried the dishes and I took out the ready burgers before putting in some new ones. I didn't even notice he had walked out until I turned to ask if he wanted to help to see him gone.

"Hmm, guess he got tired of watching" Natsu said putting up a plate. I shrugged.

* * *

By the time the burgers where done, Mr. Dreyar had made it home and was nudging his tie off at the door. "I'm back" he yelled

"Weba!" Me and Natsu yelled back sticking our heads out of the kitchen door. Mr. Dreyar laughed.

"What's that?" he asked. Coming towards the kitchen.

"Burgers" Natsu said

"Really? But I was actually talking about the message you gave me"

"It means welcome back. We just took the first two letters from both words and made Weba. We came up with it in fifth grade" I said with a smile. Natsu grinned and nodded in agreement.

"I see," he said a soft smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. "I rather like that message, Weba" me and Natsu laughed.

"Food's ready" I said walking out of the kitchen completely.

"Great" Mr. Dreyar said grinning. "Where's Laxus?" I glanced over at the couch, but he wasn't there.

"I think he went to his room, I'll go get him" I said walking off towards the stairs. As I walked up I could hear bath water running. I decided not to bother him. But I should at least tell him dinner was ready. I walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. I heard a grunt and guessed that was his way of answering.

"Laxus! Food's ready!" I heard the water turn off and the shower Curtin moving. "Laxus did you hear me?" no response. Maybe he didn't even hear me knock. So I tried again and mid-way the door flew open and a wet hand grabbed me and pulled me in.

"Laxus!" I said in surprise he looked over at me and I could see something in his eyes, it wasn't surprise, it wasn't sadness, it wasn't even a happy face, he looked, angry. "Laxus? What's wrong did I do something wrong?"

He took a step towards me and I took one back. He took another one and took two back. "Laxus what are you-" but before I could finish he slammed his hand against the wall that was behind me and just like that I was pinned, like the first time I met him. "Laxus"

"How do you feel when you say my name? Huh?" I stood there, unable to think of anything to say back. Laxus looked up at me. "And How do you feel when you say Natsu's name" I bunch of words floated into my mind. Happiness, silliness, joy, positive things. He chuckled, a cruel, hurt filled sound "There's a difference isn't there" I frowned. A big one.

"Laxus-"

"Don't say my name unless you feel something, Lucy!" he yelled pressing me closer against the wall. "Do you even understand what I mean when I say that?" I did, but I didn't say anything. "Lucy look at me" I looked up at him. I didn't even realize I had looked away. "No" he said shaking his head. "Really look at me, not through me" I looked at him again, deeper this time. His hair slick back and down to his shoulders. His chest bare to me with rippling muscles. Water dripping down his body, and a towel the only thing from keeping him completely naked. I blushed. "What do you see, Lucy?" he asked his voice coming out husky. "Now say my name."

I did. "Laxus" I pushed it out as if it where my last breath.

"What did you feel?" I felt like I was made of jelly. My stomach swaying as if I was on a ship and felt as if I was falling. I had butterflies everywhere. But most of all I felt his sexiness. I whimpered. "So that's how it is" he pushed off of me and closed the shower curtain. He grabbed his clothes and looked back at me. I was still blushing watching him. "Is the difference between me and Natsu good or bad because Lucy you need to make it up in your mind what I am to you and fast." that made me think. "It's not hard," he said looking down. "Cause I've already done it" he walked towards the door and opened it before walking out. I felt stupid now. What just happened?

* * *

Mom came home shortly after that and when she smelt the scent of cookies, she was grinning. I managed to get by the rest of the evening without looking at Laxus. And by nine, I was knocked out cold. When I woke up it was still dark outside. It was only one o'clock but I wasn't tired anymore. I looked down at Natsu slumped beside me snoring his butt off. How did I sleep through that?

I sighed and got out of the bed gently trying not to wake him. When I was clear I slipped on some clothes and some shoes and walked out of the room with my phone in hand. I creped down the stairs and into the living room as quietly as I could. I walked over to the door thinking was clear before smacking head first into Laxus.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down at me. I gulped and tried to think of a lie to tell.

"I was checking to see if the front door was locked"

"Liar" I frowned up at him before I just gave up and pushed past him to the door.

"Lucy you do know what time it is and where you're going. Don't you dare unlock that door."

I unlocked it

"If you open that door, I'm coming after you in pajamas or not"

"Or not" I repeated with a smirk "what are going to do? Strip?" he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. "Alright, alright I get it, but you're not stopping me" he sighed and shrugged.

"I kind of figured so. When you want something, you get it. That's one of the things I like about you" I blushed and thanked god it was dark so he couldn't see me.

"So are you coming or not" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded, something I could barely see.

"I'll be right back, don't leave" he walked back up stairs and went to his room. I will admit, I was tempted to open the door and leave anyway. He came back down with a hoddie and some jeans. "Alright, let's go"

I opened the door and walked out and turned as he walked out himself and closed the do behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked walking with me down the street.

"Me and Natsu always go to the school when we go on walks like this" I said looking up at him to see if he was alright with that. He was glaring at the ground.

"Natsu again. I don't want to go to the school, that's something you do with him. I want something original we could do together."

"Are you jealous" I wanted to ask so badly, but I didn't. Instead I said "ok then where do you want to go?" he looked up straight then down at me.

"I don't know this town as well as you do, you pick it" I nodded and decide by the Fiore River. I didn't tell him though. I guess I wanted to surprise him.

The walk over was silent and it was killing me. I had to say something but by the time the thought passed we made it to where I wanted to go. Laxus looked out and into the water. Then looked down at me.

"Fiore river" he said "nice choose" I shrugged. I sat down on the grass and looked out into the water. It was sparkling from the moon light and looked beautiful.

"Laxus I thought about it" I said looking over towards him as he sat down himself.

"About earlier?"

"Yeah, I know what to think of you" he looked over at me. "I think of you as my older brother, the guy that will be soon be the person I call my brother." He looked like he was disappointed, but I wasn't done. "But' I started, he looked back up at me "that's not how my heart wants to claim you as mine. I don't want you as my brother, I want you as my Laxus. I know I have no choice in this because our parents are getting married, but" I clenched my fingers into a fist. "I can't accept you as my brother." He looked over at me with an expression I couldn't read. "I, I want you to see me as your Lucy and not your sister but I know that's wrong"

"I see you as the woman I want" I snapped my head over to him and he was looking at me with those piecing blue eyes. "I see you as Lucy. The Lucy that I could claim my Lucy" he looked back out into the water. "You're right, it's wrong and we shouldn't feel like this, but either you're my sister or not, I'm going to have these feelings."

My mouth opens to say something, but I could think of anything, so I close it back. Suddenly the fireflies come out and fly around us small green lights circling around just the two of us. Finally I figured out what to say. "Laxus, kiss me"

He looked over at me before smiling. "Idiot, I was going to do that anyway" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and laid his lips on mine. Wind blew and it was cold, so he wrapped his arms around me pulled me closer. And this time I felt something different, it wasn't like the first time we kissed, this time I wanted it and I actually tasted his lips. It reminded me of a thunderstorm. If thunderstorms had a taste, it would taste like Laxus.

And little did I know, someone was listening the whole time.

* * *

When I opened my eyes in the morning, Natsu wasn't beside me. He was already up and tugging on a shirt. He looked over when he heard the covers move. "Oh Lucy, morning!" he said grinning.

"Morning" I said smiling. Stood up and walked over to my closet. The clothes from last night on the floor I smiled at them and grabbed the clothes I had laid out for today. The events of last night replayed in my head and I could almost hear the words I had said to Laxus.

Wait. I was hearing the words I had said to Laxus.

"_That's not how my heart wants to claim you as mine. I don't want you as my brother, I want you as my Laxus. I know I have no choice in this because our parents are getting married, but" "I can't accept you as my brother."_ _"Laxus, kiss me"_

I turned around and landed eye to eye with Natsu who was holding up his phone, the sound full blast coming out.

"You called me last night, you weren't sleep, this was what I could hear when I answered my phone." My hands shook with fear. He heard everything. I backed up my eyes widen.

Natsu didn't look like the Natsu who gave me thought s of silliness and joy, he looked like a monster. His green eyes watching me as if he could see through me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY AND NATSU HUH!" he yelled "LUCY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"


	5. A Fever and A Car Accident

"Lucy"

Natsu hasn't talked to me all day. It hurt to know he was probably at home by himself doing most likely nothing. What _was_ he doing now? I should text him and ask for forgiveness. Last night and this morning all happened way too fast to the point I couldn't keep up. I didn't even say I was sorry. I just stood there like a complete idiot and watch as he grabbed his clothes and walk out into the bathroom after our little fight this morning. He didn't even walk home with me. His suitcase was still in my room though. Did that mean he wasn't leaving?

"Lucy"

Silly he already left. Should I take it to him? No, that would seem like I wanted him gone. I, for a fact, did _not_ want him gone. Why was this happening? Natsu was supposed to be here with me. To protect me from Laxus. Guess he figured now I didn't need his protection. Which wasn't true! I needed it more now than ever. I wish he would just come home. Well I kind of guess he was home, with Mr. Igneel. Not here with me. And mom. And Mr. Dreyar. And…_Laxus_.

"Lucy!"

How could I do this to him!? He was right. What happened to Natsu and Lucy!? Now I felt stupid. Really stupid. The meaning of stupid. In fact if you looked it up in a dictionary my big head would be right there with the words STUPID! YOU WANT STUPID!? MEET LUCY THEN! Right across the top in bold, underlined print. Better yet, I bet I'm so stupid I'm pretty sure I'm doing something airheaded right now.

"LUCY! The water!"

"HUH!" I looked down to the water coming out the faucet- which was on full blast- and the dish water full of liquid soap bubbles pouring out of the sink, wetting the floor and even spilling on to the counter tops. I screamed and pointed at the mess. Laxus was yelling at me to turn off the water and grabbing towels to throw on the floor and stop the water from leaving out of the kitchen. I reach over the overflowing sink and turned off the hot water and looked over towards Laxus. He had an annoyed expression and then shook his head sopping up the mess with random towels.

"Laxus" I said bending down to help him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the mess" he looked up at me and sighed.

"It's fine, just- I'll clean it up" I felt even more stupid as I watched him rub in circles drying _my_ mess. He shouldn't be doing this.

"Laxus, I'll do it. I made the mess so I should clean it up. I was the one who spaced out not you." He looked up at me again but this time he smiled.

"Lucy, it's ok. You made a mistake. Don't we all? I'll clean it up. You looked stressed anyway. Why don't you go chill on the couch for a while before the parents get home" I nodded and stepped away from the mess but I didn't go chill. I stood there like the stubborn person I was and watched him.

I felt like I needed to say something. We really didn't have anything to talk about. But like the big idiot I was I opened my big idiot mouth. "Laxus, about last night…" he froze where he was and for a second I thought he was going to be angry at me for bringing it up until I heard him chuckling.

"What about it?"

"I don't know"

"Look, its ok if you're having second thoughts. You were half sleep and I…. I took advantage of that. So I'm sorry. We can act like that never happened if you like. I shouldn't have pushed you to making a choice over my selfish reasons. Your right. We're siblings and we should act like it. What I said yesterday in the bathroom…forget it. You're supposed to feel safe, protected, and comfortable when you say my name and nothing else. I just made it seem like you were wrong because wanted you to be wrong. But you're not." I bit the inside of my lip and watched has he stood up and walked over to me, ruffling my hair. "I'm sorry. I really am. Can we start over?"

I smiled up at him and eagerly shook my head. "Then hi! I'm Lucy, your new, cute little sister" he grinned.

"I'm Laxus, your sexy and awesome new big brother"

"Someone's being cocky" he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Now go get yourself cleaned up while I mop the rest of this up." He motion to my wet clothes then to my little dish water accident. I smiled and ran upstairs to my room. Maybbbe this new choice was for the best. Natsu could forgive me if he knew about this. I should tell him.

~X~

I was _not_ feeling good. I felt light headed and my stomach hurt badly. It wasn't that "time" it was something else but I couldn't think of what to call it. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom and decided to take a quick bath.

As I turned on the bath water I remember what Natsu would do if it _was_ that time of the mouth. The first time it happened in the seventh grade, he freaked. He ran around the playground yelling I was dying and yelling at the teachers to call a doctor. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Erza was the one who noticed the small print in my shorts and warned me about it- she had her first in sixth grade so she knew what it was-. I didn't know what to do, so I told Natsu and that's when he started going drama mama.

The teachers called my mom and she started crying on the phone saying she wasn't ready yet. Natsu started crying with her saying crazy things like. "Luce can't die! She has to play more video games with me!" or "God Don't kill my best friend please!" by the end of the day the whole school found out that I was on my period or I that was dying.

As we got older Natsu got more comfortable with it and even helped me keep up with it. We even had a secret code for each other to let the other know what to expect. We called it code "red" and the code that we would say was "a sentence always ends with a special dot!" it was a little silly but we were only thirteen when we came up with it. I think Natsu likes Weba better though. Can't blame him, it's not pretty on my end either.

Last month Natsu sung me my favorite song- soul sister by trains. I don't know why I love it so much but Natsu sure doesn't mind singing it for me- and played video games with me. He bought me a strawberry shake and new stuffed animal, a small blue cat. We named him happy. Natsu thought it was weird since he head a little cousin that we called happy. Real Happy didn't mind though, he actually thought it was cool that we named a small blue cat after him.

Thinking about those memories made tears spring in my eyes. I felt horrible that Natsu heard everything last night. I didn't know how I was going to make it up to him. But I had to. I couldn't lose my best friend over something like that. I loved Natsu and it wasn't fair to him that I went behind his back and did something like that. I needed to apologize.

I turned off the running water and striped free of my clothes and jumped into the bath water. I scrubbed clean and just sat there for a second before I rinsed off and unplugged the water. Quick and easy. But only today I usually like my baths long but I had to go check on Laxus. As I got up, out of the draining water, I suddenly felt dizzy. Really dizzy. I grabbed the rail of the shower and held myself up. My breathing became sort and my head was killing me. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and sat on the toilet seat for a second trying to regain my strength and stop my head from spinning. It worked a little and I was able to get up and walk to the door. I slumped against it and felt my body burn. It was almost as if fire was lighting my skin up. Everything was getting blurry and I sort of panicked.

I had only one other person to count on. My body couldn't hold itself to let me put on some clothes, so I had to do this with only a towel. Embarrassing, yes, but I couldn't help it, it was like my body stopped working all of a sudden. I grabbed the door knob and jiggled it a little. I used all of my strength and opened the door and started for the stairs. I fell to my knees half way. I couldn't move anymore. I panicked more and I could feel my breath come out fast and my heart was racing.

I did the only I had left to do. I screamed. "NATSU!" oh yeah that's right he wasn't here. "LAXUS! HELP ME!" immediately I heard him call back and fast paced footsteps. Laxus stood at the bottom of the stairs with a frantic expression on his face. When he saw me on the floor leaning against the wall for support, he raced up the stairs and grabbed my limb body in his arms and threw me over his shoulder.

"Lucy what happened!?" he asked. I could tell he was panicking like I was a few minutes ago. Mine was just worst. I couldn't piece anymore words together into a full sentence other than. "I- head… hurts….sorry….can't breathe… and …. So hot" but I think he got what I was trying to say. He rushed to his room and laid me on his bed and he ran back out and down the stairs. Leaving me to lay there, feeling helpless and most of all stupid.

When Laxus came back he had some water and a fan. He sat the water down on a tablet and plugged the fan into an electrical outlet and sat it in front of me. The cool air felt good but my body still felt like It was about to burn off. Laxus paced around.

"I don't know what's going on, so I don't know what to do. Lucy, is there someone I could call for help. I can't call you mom or dad." My throat felt dry but I had to answer him.

"Mr.….. Igneel" I managed to say.

"Igneel?"

"On my…..mirror" I couldn't say that his number was on my mirror but Laxus seemed to understand and walked over to my room. He came back with the small, cute, little note cards Natsu bought me that had our picture on them and I had wrote Mr. Igneel's number on the first one just in case, even though I already know it by heart. Good thing I did. Natsu got them made at some booth in the mall and gave them to me on my Fourteenth birthday. Our birthday were really close so we always celebrated on the same day. Thinking about it, they were coming up weren't they?

Laxus dialed the number and awkwardly waited until he answered. Laxus suddenly froze.

"Natsu!?" he yelled into the phone. I could hear Natsu on the other line. Our phones were really loud because my mom acted like she couldn't hear half the time.

"That is who you called right? How the heck did you get my number? House at that. Stalking?" I heard Natsu say. Laxus ignored him as look at the note card then at the phone, then over to me.

"Where's um, Mr. Igneel" laxus asked

"What do you want with my dad?" laxus snapped his head over to me again but I was too weak to say sorry.

"Never mind, I just- I need your help I don't know what to do."

"For what? Why would I help you?"

"Well you're kind of not helping me but Lucy. I found her at the top of the stairs wrapped in a towel depending on the wall for support. She can't stand and she not talking in full sentences. She was breathing really fast and her body is burning. I don't know what to do."

"Where is she" I heard him ask

Laxus looked back over to me as if he was confirming I was still there. "She's in my room lying down. Natsu just your ass over here and hel- Natsu? Natsu? Hothead!" Laxus puffed out a sigh in frustration. "He hung up" he said tossing the phone on the bed. I whimpered. I wanted Natsu. I really wanted Natsu. Was he still angry?

Laxus walked over and laid his hand on my forehead. "God you're burning up. Are alright? Are breathing fine again?" I nodded not trusting my mouth for words. I was helpless and I felt sick, I really needed Natsu. Laxus walked over to his dresser and pulled out a purple button up shirt. "You should put something on other than that towel" he said walking back over to me. "Can you dress yourself?" I shook my head. He nodded and grabbed behind me to the small of my back and lifted my up. He wrapped the shirt around me then gently sat me back down. I slipped my arms through the sleeves slowly- it was the least I could do- and watched as laxus buttoned it up.

I mumbled a small thank you before there was a sliding nose. Laxus and I snapped our heads to the window and sure enough Pink hair, long legs, and green eyes jumped in. Natsu. He glanced over at Laxus before running over at me shoving him out of the way.

"Lucy you're still ok. Good" he said in relief then turned to laxus and started to bark out orders "Go in her room look in her closet and open a box that should be on the floor behind her black boots and get her inhaler. Then get me a cold towel" Natsu said looking back at me. He was snapping out orders with a slight edge in his voice that he only got when he was really serious. Laxus stood there for a second just looking at him. Natsu turned around again and glared at him. "Laxus god damn it go!" Laxus frowned at him before leaving the room and leaving me with Natsu.

He looked back down at me and frowned. "Idiot, you took a hot bath didn't you?" he said. I hadn't realized it but I was so caught up in thinking and spacing out that I didn't realize I had took a hot bath. I can't take long hot baths because my lungs can't handle the thick air from the steam. And that's exactly what I did. "And you have a fever no wonder your body is so hot" he said

"Natsu" I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry….. For everything. For last night…. And today…please… forgive me… I'm so sorry. Don't be angry…. Please… I miss you" his face softened and he smiled. He laid his forehead on mine, like he always did when I was sad or upset, and patted my knee.

"I'm not angry, I just had to think for a little while that's all. I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe I should have told you" I felt a tear run down my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wasn't angry! Thank god. "What's wrong, Luce? Don't cry. See I'm right here and I'm not leaving. I promise"

"Pinky?"

"Pinky!" he held his figure out for me and grinned his famous grin. I took it into my much smaller one as he wiped another tear away from my cheek.

Laxus came in and handed Natsu the stuff. "Don't you dare order me around like that again, you're lucky it was for Lucy or I would have rung your neck out" then he saw my arms wrapped around him and his hand on my knee. He growled and slapped Natsu in the head "Oi! Don't touch my sister like that idiot!" he said glaring at him.

Natsu slapped his head and glared back. "Sorry but I think you may have to get out. I need to take care of my best friend. Because some _prick _couldn't do it."

"What are you trying to say? This is my room. Lucy is more than welcomed but I think someone needs to use the two legs god gave him and punch it out into the hall way. Hope the door doesn't hit him on the way out. I'll take care of Lucy."

"No thank you but I will"

Now they putted heads.

"You're not welcomed here"

"If I'm not than Lucy isn't"

"She's my sister"

"She's my best friend!"

"We might just have to change that"

"You know what! I can't stand this!" Natsu grabbed me and kicked Laxus's door open. "We'll just got to her room"

"Natsu! Get back here!"

"I don't wonna!"

I smiled at the two of them. Even though they were still fighting. It was great to have Natsu back.

~X~

After Laxus and Natsu stopped bickering, Natsu gave me my inhaler and after that I started to feel a lot better. I still had a fever and Laxus gave me medicine for it. Natsu was going to stay over the night but go back home for a few days because he said his dad was lonely without him. I was fine with it, as long as he texted me.

Now I sat in my bed all tucked in and listening to Natsu as he lay beside me. My eyes were happily closed listening to his singing voice create a melody with my favorite song. Laxus was on the other side of me laying down and looking up at the ceiling. It felt nice to have them both next to me. I felt safe, protected, and comfortable. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

~X~

When I woke up it was still dark out. I peered over to my side to see Laxus still next to me, sleeping soundly. I smiled at his sleeping face. I looked over to my other side to see Natsu gone. I panicked for a second before I realized he could just be using the bathroom. That was probably it. I went to get up but my cell phone started to ring. I looked over and saw it was a text message from Gray.

**Gray Fullbuster:** Lucy! Get Up!

**Me:** Gray? What's up why are you texting me so late?

**Gray:** Call me now! ASAP! I'm serious!

**Me:** what's wrong? Gray

**Gray:** just call!

I frowned but exited out of the text message app and started to dial his number. His, Natsu's, my mom's and Erza's where the only ones I knew by heart. I slapped the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. After two rings he did.

"Gray what's going on?" I asked feeling a little worried.

"It's Natsu's dad. Natsu just called me, and asked me to wake you up, he would have but he was in a rush. Get some clothes on now, me and Erza are on our way to get you."

My heart started to beat fast, why? What was going on? Was Natsu ok? His dad? I'm so confused! "Gray, what's going on, what's wrong with Natsu and his dad!?"

"His dad was just in a bad car accident. We need to get to the hospital and fast so put on some clothes and quick" my heart latterly dropped. That's when I felt the bed move behind me. It was Laxus.

"Lucy? What are you doing on the phone? Where's hot head?" he asked scratching his head. I could feel my eyes tearing up.

In the phone gray asked "Lucy, who's that? Are you at home?"

"I'm home hurry and get me!" I sniffled, by then I was fully crying "I'll- I'll be ready. Tell Erza"

"Alright I'll be there in like five minutes" I hung up the phone, stood, and ran over to my closet and started pulling clothes out.

"Lucy what's going on? Is everything alright?" Laxus said standing up. I ignored him and grabbed a shirt and some seat pants. "Lucy?" he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to look at him. "Are you crying? Lucy what's- i- what's going on!?" shook him off

"Laxus let me go! Natsu! I have to go to Natsu!" laxus let me go. He looked hurt. "i….. I'm sorry but this is bad. Really bad. Tell mom and Mr. Dreyar I'm leaving"

"Lucy you can't go anywhere you have a fever" laxus said grabbing me again. "Where are you going?"

"Natsu, I have to be there for Natsu" I shook him off again and started to strip. I didn't care anymore I had to hurry and he was holding my up. He didn't look away though.

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" I pulled my shirt on and then my pants. Then I grabbed my phone and tucked it in my pocket. I threw on some flip flops and then looked laxus in the eye.

"Natsu's dad was in a car accident. This is the man that was like a father to me and I can't just sit here and cry about it. I have to see him and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to the hospital with friends so I'll have a ride. Come if you want but you're not stopping me and neither is this fever." I was glaring at him and I even poke him in the chest a few times. I think he got the picture.

"Fine. But I'm going with you. We're taking medicine and you're not leaving my side." He said sternly.

"Do whatever you want but I'm not turning back" I shoved myself past him and into the hall way. I stomped down the stairs not even caring to be quiet anymore.

I was going no matter what!

~X~

**Hoped you loved the new chapter. I'm planning on posting another today. If not today tomorrow because I already know how this is going.**

**And don't worry LaLu fans there will be more of that *wink***

**But right now the focus is Natsu and his father. So there will be some Nalu. (Thinking about trying something…)**

**Also I don't own the song Soul sister. That goes to Train! I love Train. lol**

**Sorry for any mistakes! ( I was just so excited to post this I didn't look over it XD)**


	6. My idiot! Excuse me, I mean my Boyfriend

**Hello everybody! I know I said I would post this yesterday but I had to type up a chapter to another story when I got the chance for a collaboration so sorry! ^^**

**anyway quick heads up, I do not own the song Lucy sings.( I don't own fairy tail either) Sky Full Of Stars is by coldplay and is very amazing so cheak it out!**

**and as always thanks for reading!**

I could feel my feet slap against the floor as I raced my way through halls lining the building. My heart was beating fast as everything around me turned it to a never ending blur. My hair flew back and I was positive I had left Gray, Erza, and Laxus behind but I didn't care, Natsu was the only thing on my mind. Tears sprung in my eyes as I thought about what he could be think. I could almost hear his cries for help. He needed me, and I needed him. We had to get through this together. As a team.

I searched and glanced at each room number looking for the one Natsu would be outside of. It was as if my legs weren't moving as fast enough as I wanted them to. Nothing moved fast enough. Everything was slow! I wanted to be faster! I needed to be faster!

Natsu.

Suddenly I saw his pink hair a mess and his white and black striped scarf. I rushed over and grabbed him throwing him into my arms.

"lucy" I could her him mutter. He wrapped his arms right back around me holding me close to him. I cried into his shoulder hoping somehow this one hug would somehow take the pain away. All of it. I wanted Natsu to flash me his famous grin again. I had to see it! "lucy, I'm sorry….. I'm so useless"

"Natsu don't say that!" I yelled pushing him off my shoulder and holding his face in my hands looking deep into his green eyes.

"lucy, what's the use of pretending? i.. I should have been here sooner" I stared at him for a second. No, no no no no no no!

"Natsu, is he…. What-"

"He's gone Lucy! Gone! And I wasn't here for him! I… I lost another one!" he pulled away from me and punched a wall and slid down to his knees. His back trembled and I could tell he was crying. "Why! Why! Is this happening to me! I'm losing everything!"

I was frozen staring at him. I could hear footsteps behind us but I didn't turn around to look at them. A hand gripped my shoulder turning me towards them. It was Laxus. He had a worried expression on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I turned back to Natsu his head down looking into his fisted hands. I took a step forward and grabbed him again. He didn't hug me back. He felt so lifeless in my arms.

"Natsu, you have to be strong. He would want you beating yourself up about this" he shook his head.

"This is the second one Lucy, I don't have a third parent. I don't get three strikes. I- I… I striked out with him. I didn't get to- to tell him-"he grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard. It hurt but wasn't going to tell him to let go. "I… all I have left is you" he said a cruel smile tugging the sides of his lips up. It hurt. My heart hurt. Tears started to flow and I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. I worst I've cried in my life. I held him in my arms as those tears flowed down my face.

"Natsu, I'm here" I screamed into his shoulder. "I'll always be here! I promise!" he held me tighter burring his face into my chest his chest rising and falling slowly. His hand came up to my head and held me there in his arms.

"thank you, lucy" he said. Suddenly there was scream from in the room Mr. Igneel was in and the door flew open. A nurse came out with a frantic look on her face.

"Mr. Dragoneel! Mr. Dragoneel!" Natsu pulled me up with him into a standing position but he didn't let me go. "Your father, his heart beat! It started again! I need to get a doctor! Excuse me!" she took off down the hall way.

Natsu just stood there then he ran into the room. I ran with him into the room and there Mr. Igneel sat in a bed his chest raising and falling steady. Natsu grabbed his dad's hand and pressed it to his chest. "Dad! Wake up! Dad! Dad! Please! Everyone is worried! Please!" he didn't move. Natsu started to cry again. "Dad please I can't do this alone. I need you. Happy needs you. Lucy needs you. Don't leave us! Please" he croaked out.

"I'm not going anywhere, son" my eyes widen and I shot my head up to see Mr. Igneel looking down at Natsu was a heart filled smile on his face. Natsu was frozen where he was staring up at his dad. Mr. Igneel's hand came up and ruffled Natsu's hair. "Did I worry you?" he asked. Natsu franticly nodded. "You idiot!" he scolded "do you really think a car crash is going to kill your old man!" Natsu stared at him for a second before his face softened and he threw himself into his father's arms. "whoa, I didn't mean I leave unscarred. I have a broken arm and leg." Natsu let him go but he smiled be fore smashing him in another hug.

"Lucy" I looked up as Mr. Igneel held his hand out to me. I smiled and took off into his arms hugging him with Natsu. "You kids are really gonna kill me if you hug me like that!" he laughed and smiled. "but I love you two" we both smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.

~X~

"Your not driving anymore!" Natsu yelled. After the doctor left from checking Mr. Igneel. They from nothing wrong other than the boken arm and leg. He was going to have to stay at the hospital for a few weeks so they could keep an eye on him. "we'll come by everyday after school. I'll bring you lunch, lucy will cook it of course, and I'll even make everything super spicy, well she will" Mr. Igneel boomed out a laughed and patted Natsu head.

"boy you sure do know how to take care of your old man huh?" he said. He turned to me and smiled. "you sure it wouldn't be a hassle keeping this fool around you foor the next few weeks?"

"hey!" Natsu yelled

I shook my head. "no, I called my mom and she said it was fine. She said he's been there so much that it was normal for her." He nodded and sighed.

"thank you lucy, you really take good care of Natsu" I looked over at Natsu and he blushed.

"well yeah dad duh! She is my best friend! You know that better than anybody"

"oooh I see a blush! Is my little Natsu developing feeling for my lucy!"

"Shut up dad! No!"

"I see otherwise. Lucy I will allow you to peruse my son"

"DAD!" Mr. ineel laughed and shook him off.

"Oh come on you know you've thought about being Lucy's boyfriend. You use to tell me all the time when you were little 'I'm Gonna marry Lucy someday, because I love her and I want to be with her forever and ever in a magic castle!'"

"Dad! What the heck!" Natsu yelled swinging his arms around. I laughed at him blushing fiercely at what his father was tell everybody.

Gray laughed "so Natsu wants to be a princess in a magic castle huh?"

Natsu snapped his head to gray and growled. "What was that? I could have sworn you were the ice princess you stupid Popsicle!"

Then they butt heads and fought in a corner. I shook my head at the two of them before turning back to Mr. Igneel.

"Even though he's a lot of trouble, I don't mind it. Because I love Natsu too and I always will.' Mr. Igneel stared sniffling before pulling me into a breath taking hug.

"LUCY! I KNEW YOU WERE THE PERFECT WOMAN FOR NATSU TO MARRY!" he cried crushing me in his arms.

Laxus grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of his grasp. "Sorry but I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my sister like that you old fart." Laxus let me go and threw his arm around my shoulder.

Mr. Igneel looked at him then burst out laughing. "Lucy, is this the step brother you and Natsu were talking about?"

Natsu stopped fighting with gray and turned back to me and Laxus. He grabbed his hand and pulled it off me. With a glare. Then he grabbed me and held me against his chest. "What I tell you about touching her!" he yelled resting an arm around my waist and a hand on my head making it hard for me to breathe with my head squished into his shirt.

Laxus narrowed his eyes down at Natsu. "Oh I'm sorry, I can't touch my sister"

"No! Nobody can touch Lucy but me!"

"Someone's greedy" gray mumbled off to the side his shirt off showing his bare chest.

"Gray clothes" Erza said from her place by the door. Gray looked down at his bare chest and now pants less legs and gave a weak cry. I shook what I could of my head from how Natsu was holding me. Gray always striped and he didn't even now he was. Teachers learned to get us to it over time but at the being of school he got sent home all the time over it.

"Lucy's mine! MINE!" Natsu yelled stroking his hand in my hair.

"Quit it flame brain!' Laxus yelled back grabbing my arm. Suddenly I felt really dizzy. I wrapped my arms around Natsu's torso for support. He looked down at me and put his forehead on mine.

"Oh my god Lucy! You're burning up!" he said a worried expression clouding his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us.

"Natsu I'm fine…..i….I just need to sit down" my vision started to blur and my head hurt. I held Natsu tighter. My breath started to pick up speed and I couldn't breathe well. "Natsu… the in- I – I need my… inhaler" he snapped his head up to Laxus as his face dropped.

"Oh crap the inhaler, I forgot" he said looking into the bag he brought with medicine that he wouldn't leave the house without.

"Laxus! How could you forget!" Natsu cursed under his breath and hulled me up into his arms.

"Natsu" Mr. Igneel said behind us. "I can get a doctor. Where are you going!?"

It was too late Natsu took off out the door and ran down the halls I had just ran down not too long ago. He clenched his shirt. My head spinning and my chest hurting deeply. Natsu ran as fast as he could until he got to one of the main desks crowed with nurses and doctors getting documents and information.

'help her!" he yelled "she can't breathe!"

"Is that the son of the man who suddenly started to breathe again after his heart beat stopped" we heard a nurse whisper to another. The other one nodded commenting on how cute they were. I could feel Natsu shaking with anger.

"Natsu!" Laxus called behind us "what's going on!" The nurses squealed at the arrival of Laxus whispering at how their hospital was filled with hotties. Natsu snapped.

"Can't you stupid old women see something other than a nice face and see that my….. my girlfriend isn't breathing!" my eyes widen but I whimpered into his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." One nurse said bowing before running into the back to get a doctor. Natsu looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I shouldn't have told gray to wake you up. You were sick" he said resting his head on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to steady my breath. It was getting harder and harder to breath. It was as if the arm was thick and it was choking me

"sir please lay her over here" a man's voice said. Natsu turned to him and looked down at the stretcher opened to us. He walked over and quickly laid me down. The doctor checked a few things before yelling for one of the nurses.

I looked over to Natsu as he held my hand. Laxus grabbed my other one his eyes closed and rubbing circles on the back. I closed my own eyes and hoped when the time came I would be able to open them again.

~X~

"Lucy sweet heart!" my eyes slowly opened as I peered up into the eyes of my mother. She had tears in her eyes but when she saw me open mine she smiled wide and kissed my cheek. "Oh I was so worried when Laxus called. Why didn't you tell me you were sick!" she said

I looked away to the other faces crowed around me. Mr. Dreyar looked down at me with a concerned look as he held my mother. Laxus was on the other side with Natsu. "I'm sorry" I mumbled. A nurse came in and smiled at us.

"Ma'am, I need you at the main desk to sign a few papers and some more information." She said after bowing.

"Of course" she and Mr. Dreyar walked out and into the hall way closing the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone. Natsu pulled me into a hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! Why do you guys mess with me like that!?" he said into my hair.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I feel fine now. When am I going home?"

"As soon as the rest of that paper work is done" Laxus said planting himself into a chair with a sigh. "You scared the crap out of me too."

"I was my fault!" Natsu yelled clenching my hand tightly.

"No, I should have packed her inhaler" he said frowning down at the floor. "I'm sorry"

"No I was just in a rush to go that I was rushing you" I said suddenly feeling guilty. 'it was my fault"

"You had every right to rush" Laxus said shaking his head. "As long as you're alright now, I'm relieved. But I still should have remembered something as simple as that."

"But if I didn't tell gray to wake up she wouldn't have been out when she was sick. It's my fault" Natsu said glaring

"No it was my fault you guys stop blaming yourselves" I said grabbing both of their hands.

We froze for a minute just staring at each other before bursting out and laughing.

"Look at us" I said a chuckle in my voice "fight over something stupid like we're kindergarten"

"I know right" Natsu said laughing still.

"Oh I'm sorry, Natsu's not in kindergarten anymore, couldn't tell" Laxus teased.

Natsu growled at him. "Shut up!"

"Guys, come on don't ruin the moment" I said sighing

"Fine" they said in unison.

I smiled warmly at them.

My brother and my best friend are both idiots.

~X~

When we left the hospital and parted ways with gray and Erza. We drove home and before we could full get settled inside, Natsu immediately rain upstairs to my room and threw himself into my covers. Laxus shook his head saying how much of a moron he was.

It wasn't even fully three o'clock yet as I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Natsu stirred beside me and sat up. I pretended I was asleep as he got up out of bed. I opened one eye and peered over to him as he threw on a shirt and open the window jumping out of it. I waited for a moment before getting up and looking out seeing him walk down the street with his hands in his pockets. It had to be a lot for him to take in thinking his father was dead. I suddenly wanted to be by him.

So I checked my temperature, it was fine, grabbed some shoes, a jacket, and my inhaler before grabbing the window seal and jumping out. I landed on the ground with a hard thump, how the heck did Natsu do this? Then I noticed the tree beside my window and face-palmed. _He climbed the tree idiot._

I walked down the street the way he went and guessing he was probably going to our normal spot at the school. I opened the main gate and walked in closing it behind me. I walked around the side of the building to the side door that was always kept open. I closed it behind me and started down the hall way to the music room.

Natsu was there looking down at a guitar, his hands brushing over the strings. He use to play but after his mother passed he found no reason. I walked in and waited for him to notice me. He's head snapped up and frowned at the sight of me.

"Lucy, what are you doing here" he said walking towards me grabbing my hand.

"Sorry I just wanted to be by you." He blushed and looked away. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking"

"Are you alright?" he looked down to our hands and then laced his fingers through mine. My face saddened. He wasn't ok. "Natsu, if you just want to think I can go back home-"

"I was thinking about you" I paused just watching him. He looked back over to the guitar. "I want to play for you. Can I?" he asked a little hope tugging in his voice. I nodded, I hadn't heard him play in forever. He smiled and let go of my hand before grabbing the instrument and leaning against the table it was resting on.

He strummed his fingers over the stings and toned it a little. I leaned against the table beside him and closed my eyes waiting for the melody to flow into my ears.

"Do you remember this song?" he said as he started to play a few cords. I searched my memory for the the song and gasped when I realized what it was.

"they song we made for parents day at school in seventh grade!" he chuckled at me remembering.

"yep! Sing it for me"

"only if you play it for me"

"but of course"

He started to play again the cords tugging at my heart strings. I loved this song not only because we made it together but because it reminded me of the time when we first met. Looking up at the sky full of stars after he beat up those neighborhood boys.

When it came my turn I sung.

_Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky_

_Full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky_

_Full of stars_

_Cause you light up the park._

_I don't care goon and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ohh, ohh_

_Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you._

Natsu played the rest and then stopped. I looked over at him and frowned. "Aww why did you stop I was starting to get into it"

"Lucy there's something I need to tell you" I looked at his serious face and frowned. Was it something bad?

"w-what is it?"

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes resting the guitar back on the table before turning back to me. "I should have told you sooner but seeing my dad in that hospital bed like that I realized I couldn't keep it a secret anymore." I nodded for him to continue. "i- i- I'm…." he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in my again. "I'm an idiot but I'm going to tell you this anyway." He looked into my eyes a soft smile forming on his lips. "I'm in love with Gray"

My eyes widen and I could feel my heart beat faster. Natsu stared at me for a moment making me think he was serious before h burst out laughing, falling to the ground rolling around. I kicked him while I pouted. "Natsu don't play like that!" I yelled but he kept laughing. "geez! Stop it!" he stood up wipping a tear away from his eyes.

"sorry, but really I am in love with someone" I stared into his eyes, was this another trick?

"who" I said cautiously. He stood beside me and grabbed my head laying it on his sholder. "guess"

"Mira"

"No"

"Lisanna"

"No"

"Erza?"

"No way!"

"Levy"

"Come on now Lucy"

"Is it a girl?"

"YES!"

"Oh well the whole Gray think got me wondering."

"Shut up and guess"

"I don't know, I give up"

"We'll she goes to our school. She's an air head and really bad at math. She can cook really good food but sometimes makes it too sweet. She can sing really well but not better than me. She's really pretty and lots of guys like her so I'm worried I won't have a chance with her. But I really love her and would do anything for her. I even have to protect her from her own brother, because she's such an air head she can't see that he too is in love with her."

"Natsu"

"But I don't want her to fall in love with him because I want her to fall in love with me because I've been around her the most. I know her the best and no other guy would ever love her the way I would because our relationship is a special one I never want her to forget of."

"Natsu"

"I want her to give me a chance because I know that I can make her happy it's the only thing I think of when I close my eyes and go to sleep at night. Sometimes even beside her"

"Natsu"

"She's special to me and I get butterflies in my stomach when she smiles. She scolds me all the time and she blames a lot of things on herself but in the end it's my fault. I can't stand being mad at her we even had a fight yesterday and I didn't talk to her at all that whole day and it killed me. I… I- I just want to be there for her. As her knight and shining armor. Because I love her."I grabbed Natsu and pulled him into my arms. "Shut up idiot you talk too much" I said a chuckle in my voice. Warm spread all through my stomach as I held Natsu there with me. He grabbed me and set me onto the table. He looked into my eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There's just one problem" he said

"And that would be?"

"I don't know she feels" I smiled and hugged him around his neck.

'What do you think she would say?"

"I hope she would give me a chance"

"And if she said no"

"I'll kiss her until she says yes" I looked down into his eyes. The green orbs piercing me straight to the heart.

"Hmmmm, interesting" I said smiling. "What if _I_ said no?"

"What's the difference?" he smirked before resting his lips on mine. sparks flew in my stomach and I arched into his lips Deepening it. our lips moved in balance with one another as my hands slid up to his pink hair and curled my fingers into the pink locks. He pulled away still smirking.

"I didn't say no" I pointed out

"Yes, you did, you just said it twice. And you don't seem like you didn't want it."

"Well fine, what if I say yes"

"Then you'll be mine"

"Then I say yeeessssss" I purred. He grinned and kissed me again. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer as our lips danced.

That was the first day starting my relationship with my best friend- excuse me I mean boyfriend.

~X~

**I just couldn't kill Mr. Igneel XD that would have been horrible.**

**so a lot of you have been saying the relationship between Laxus and Lucy is weird. I know it's incest. Just keep reading peacefully my pretties a surprise is sure to catch you. MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh and the LaLu is not over MMMHMMM! this is just the beginning of a beautiful love triangle XD**

**anyway sorry for any mistakes I didn't reread over it :p**


	7. Truth, Surprises, Natsu's love, and Gray

**100 followers! I love you guys! thx soooooooooo much for help keeping me updated on this story. it means a lot when you slap (click) the follow button.**

**and for that I have made this chapter extra long with some juicy awesomeness towards the end! So be prepared for some Major Drama and a Big surprise...I think. lol**

**hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**~X~**

I woke up to Natsu clinging tightly to my side. I realized our little position was maybe a little too close. My legs were thrown over his, my head was on his chest with my hand tightly griping his shirt. His arms were around my waist and the steady pace of his breathing tickled my neck. It was actually a little nice and peaceful, that was until my door swung open.

"So I was thinking pancakes for breakfast this morning. You like pancakes right? Whatever it doesn't matter I made them anyway. So get up and eat." Laxus. I had managed to pull a little away from Natsu but his arms were still around my waist tightly. Laxus walked over and growled at him. "Oh what do we have here? Natsu holding tightly to my sister like she's some kind of bear. It's so sweet I think I'm gonna puke." He grabbed Natsu and threw him off of me and into a wall. He then pulled me into a hug, softly stroking my hair. I could feel my eye twitching.

"Laxus stop picking on Natsu" I scolded leaning back so I could see him in the eyes. He frowned at me. "He isn't even awoke to fight back" I nodded over to his slumped form on the floor snoring softly still. He was always a heavy sleeper.

Laxus just laughed and let me go. "That kid. Alright I'll leave him alone for now. Anyway wake him up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready"

I gasped in fake amazement "you cooked!" he growled back at me as a response before kissing my forehead and walking out, closing the door behind him. I smiled as I tugged myself out of bed. I looked over to Natsu and sighed. That idiot. Last night rushed back in my head and I could feel myself blush. No, no Lucy! Not right now! I smacked my cheeks one good time and walked over to Natsu. I shook him lightly by his shoulders "Natsu! Wake up!" he mumbled something and sat up.

"Morning, luce. Why am I on the floor?" he grumbled rubbing his right eye.

"Morning Natsu. You fell now get up. Don't forget we have school! And Laxus cooked!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting up." I smiled before standing up and walking over to my closet. As tired as I was I knew I was, I couldn't just sleep all day. I pushed through clothes and decided on what to wear. Since we came back so late last night I didn't have time to plunder over it.

"Hey Natsu, what color should I wear today?" I said turning around to see him digging through his suitcase.

"Pink"

"You always say pink. Besides I wore that Monday. Pick something else" he gave me an appointed look and shook his head.

"Fine, green"

"green is good" I grabbed my green tank-top and my off the shoulders black and white poked-dotted over shirt- it was see through so I had to wear something under it- my dark blue skinny jeans and my black wedged shoes with the same color green straps on them. Perfect. "How's this" I said showing it to Natsu by laying the outfit on the unmade bed.

Natsu inspected it with a serious but still goofy face. Making him only semiserious "Hmmm" he hummed. "Sexy. Maybe too sexy for your age young lady"

I roll my eyes. "Oh shut up. No it's not! And I'm fifteen"

"My point exactly."

"Shut up Natsu, I'm gonna wear it."

"But your only supposed to be sexy for me" he whined

"I'm not changing the outfit"

"Fine, but I get a kiss and I'm the first person to see it on you"

"Ok ok here" I grabbed his arm and pulled him close enough so I could peck him on the cheek. He frowned at me and shook his head.

"That's not a kiss"

"If that wasn't a kiss then I don't know what they are anymore"

"Shall I show you my dear" I shrug my shoulder. So he cups my cheek and places his lips on mine. I sigh before I kiss him back. His arms snakes around my waist and then under to my legs before he halls me up into his chest. I place my hands on his shoulders and smiled against his mouth. His other hand holds me against him with his hand pressed flat on my back.

We part for air and he grins. "That's what kisses have become" I giggled and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Really, I don't think I understood, you may have to show me again" his grin widens and he closes the distance between us.

Suddenly we hear footsteps coming up the stairs and scramble to separate fast. The door flies open and Laxus waltz in with a frown. I pretended like I was making the bed and Natsu was closing my closet door after putting his suitcase back inside.

Laxus grunted. "I thought I told you two to hurry up. Now I have to reheat everything." He grumbles something else we couldn't understand and slams the door closed.

Natsu snorted and ran a hand through his messy hair after Laxus was fully gone and back down stairs. "Someone's grumpy this morning." I nodded in agreement.

~X~

Laxus looked over to me with a grin, I looked over to Natsu with a blank expression. Natsu looks back at me with a scared face before I turned back to a smirking Laxus.

"So" I finally said, trying to break apart this awkward silence. "Let's eat" the food actually looked really good. Laxus could actually cook. He could cook! Natsu looked at me with a look that told me he wanted to crawl under the table and hide. He mumbled the whole time while we walking down stairs after getting dressed about what if Laxus added poison to his food. I reassured him Laxus wouldn't do it and by the time we made it down stairs Laxus had the nicest smile and even ruffled Natsu hair.

"Good morning sport!" he even said. I had to admit. I think I was more scared than he was.

Natsu grabs his fork and gulped, stabbing his eggs. All eyes were on him as he lifted it up and brought it up to his lips. I panicked. What is Laxus did poison Natsu's plate. That would be horrible! I had to do something. I looked around but there was nothing to throw at him and knock the fork out of his hands – I had good aim- so I slammed my hands on the table and the boy's heads turned to me. I bit my lip before lifting myself up and leaned over the table sealing my mouth over Natsu's fork. His eyes went wide as he basically fed me the eggs.

I sat back down in my seat and stared at Laxus with a glare. If I was going to die in this moment, I want to be glaring at him in that last moment. I slowly chewed the eggs then swallowed. Patiently I sat there waiting to pass out into my plate, but I didn't.

Natsu nervously laughed and tried to cover up the fake that he was relieved nothing happened and grinned. "Geez Lucy" he said standing up and walked over to my side, sitting beside me. "If you wanted me to feed you, you could have just asked." He grabbed my fork and held up a piece of bacon to my lips. "Here" I opened and obediently ate. Natsu grinned regularly and patted my head. "Big girl!" he cooed.

Laxus cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at me. "Do you feel sick? Lucy." He said taking a forkful of his pancakes.

"No I'm fine. The eggs didn't kill me" I looked away and mumbled "yet"

"I was talking about your fever, idiot" I frowned realizing I hadn't checked.

"I don't know, I feel fine. I guess" Natsu leaned in and grabbed under my chin turning my face to his then rested his forehead on mine. I blushed, I couldn't help it having his wonderful face all up in mine.

He smiled and turned back to Laxus who was clearly not happy with Natsu's movement but didn't say anything. "Nah, she's good. Her forehead isn't hot or anything"

Laxus grunted and stabbed his pancakes before sitting back and pointing to the medicine on top of the fridge. "Take some medicine anyway. Don't want you passing out at school"

I rolled my eyes. Laxus was treating me like I was a little girl but at least he was acting like a big brother. That gave a little warmth in my chest. "Okay dad" I teased. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"No, not dad, call me Onee-san!"

"No! Shut up!"

"Specking of dad, I'm gonna go see him today, Luce. Gonna come with me?" Natsu said as he ate. He grabbed his plate during me and Laxus's moment and pulled it towards him.

I bit into my pancakes – which were oh so good! - And said. "Sure, of course I'll go. Should I make him lunch right quick while I make yours?" I always made Natsu lunch for school because he never had money to buy cafeteria food and he always complained the free stuff sucked, so I just got into the habit of when I made mine, to make a little extra.

He nodded. "Yeah I think he'll like that. During lunch break we'll go and bring it to him then after school stay for a little while."

"alright." Laxus didn't say anything. He kind of had a scowl on his face as he stood up and put his plate in the sink before grabbing his bag and leaving.

"I'm going ahead, don't be late." And that was all before he closed the door. I felt the tension in his step as he left and frowned. What was wrong all of a sudden?

"Luce. Are you alright. You're staring at the door" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to Natsu. He had a concerned expression on his face. I just shook it off.

"I'm fine sorry about that I was just thinking. Um what do you want for lunch? Spicy chicken?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, ok"

~X~

Natsu bumped his hip against mine as we walked to school. "You're awesome. You know that?" he said smiling at me. I bumped back.

"Yes I do. you're awesome- er!" he laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

"Lucy, guess what"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I love you to Natsu"

"Really? how much?"

"To the stars and back."

"That's not enough" He turned to me and grinned. "because I love you more than there are stars times a thousand" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as his arm sides down to my back and hugs me close him.

"Hey Natsu, hold my hand" he looked down to me with a stunned expression. "what? don't want to?" he stared to blush before he looked away.

"Lucy wants to hold my hand!" he mumbled excitedly.

"You idiot, you know that"

"But you love me"

"Can't help it"

"Of course you can't! now give me that hand!"

"OW! Natsu don't squeeze that hard! meanie!"

"Sorry I was just excited."

Sigh. "Don't do that again"

"ok"

Silence.

"Lucy?"

"what?"

"I love you"

"I know"

Silence.

"Natsu"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I know"

"Copy cat"

"I'm more of a dog than a cat"

"Really? you like to climb trees"

"HA! I guess I am a cat."

"Glad you realized that."

"No I don't want to be a cat."

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to be a Dragon!"

"You like dragons too much"

"You like panda's too much. You even named your dog once Poka the Panda but Dog"

"And I loved Poka the Panda but Dog"

"You gave it away."

"We had to! Do you know how sad I was!?"

"You cried for a whole day locked in _my_ room"

"Exactly"

"Dad didn't know what to do"

Laugh. "Oh?"

"Yeah that's why he made you hot chocolate, he was trying cheer you up."

"It worked. and you sung to me"

"And you laughed at me"

"I laughed at the song you choose"

"It was a song Lucy"

"From My little pony"

"I blame you, you were into it at the time"

"I was eight"

"At least I sung for you to smile"

"Yes you did and I loved you for it"

"loved?"

"I still love you. maybe"

"luuuuuucy!"

"I'm joking! you big baby"

"You spoiled me"

"I sure did and now I regret it"

"Don't be like that. al least I'm not like Loke"

"God Natsu shut up!"

"He use to looooooove you"

"Shut up!"

"I was jealous"

Silence.

"Say something Lucy!"

"What am I suppose to say to that!?"

"Say I don't have to be jealous now"

"Ok you don't have to be jealous now, because I'm yours"

"Yay!"

I laughed and looked up at him. he grinned back down at me before kissing my cheek "Let's hurry I want to go bet up Gray!"

"You better not"

~X~

Homeroom was as loud as usual as me and Natsu walked in. I sighed and walked over to my desk and took a seat. Natsu came in behind me and sat in his desk beside mine. I looked around and watched the normal happening. Loke, the play boy of the school, was at his desk surrounded by women. That was just how he was, ever since middle school. I turned to Erza write something on the broad with a paper in her hand, Jellal, her messy crush, looked over her shoulder and peered at it. Gray was talking to Gajeel, another good friend of ours who had a lot of piercings he was also the worst guy here people often said he was gangs and things like that but in truth he was a big softy, especially to cats. Levy was beside them flipping through a book. She was a huge book worm and I often traded books with her. She one of the girls here I could really talk to and who gave me an honest opinion on what we talked about. She also was dating Gajeel which shocked the heck out of people, considering the two were almost polar opposites like Natsu and Gray. Well maybe not like Natsu and Gray, those two were just straight night and day.

My other best friend Cana strolled over and planted herself on top of the desk in front of me. She grinned. "Lucy! Just the girl I wanted to see!"

I smiled up at her. "Hey Cana, what's up?" I leaned over and grabbed my bag, taking out my social studies text book. Unlucky for me, I had to take it first. I didn't mind history but I couldn't stand the fact that Natsu always had to help me around test time because I always panicked and forgot everything Mr. Wakaba taught. I got confused with date easily and normally had to have Natsu make a song to help me remember. It was like his songs had a magical power in them.

Cana snapped me out of my thoughts by leaning in with an evil smirk and chuckled lightly. "Heeeey Lucy take a look in your desk" she whispered before snickering.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at her and froze midway in pulling out my panda covered pencil case. I loved pandas! "Why?" I asked slowly.

She popped my hand and grinned stupid wider. "Just do it!"

"Why?"

"Lucy"

"Just tell me why and I might look"

She leaned in and could force the smirk off of her face. "Everyone saw it! Some second year came in and put something in your desk. Then walked out all red and everything! It was so cute you should have seen his flustered face. The after that two more came in and the same!" Natsu snapped his head over to us with the meanest glare I ever saw. What was up with him and the moods today? A little touchy today huh?

My mouth dropped open though. Natsu nicely closed it for me before I stood up and yelled "no way!"

"Way" Cana confirmed. "Just look in your desk. The evidence is all there" Oh I did. I bent down and peered inside the little cubby attached to the bottom of the table part and sure enough, three cards sat right there in my face.

"Oh my god Cana!" I said my eyes as wide as bowling balls. "There's three of them! Three!"

She burst out laughing. "Uhhhhh! Lucy's got a fan club! Lucy and her fan club sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she taunted.

"Shut up Cana! No I don't!"

Natsu reach over and grabbed the three cards from under my desk. He ran through them quickly before slamming them on to my desk and stood up. "Excuse me I need to go kill two second years and a third year." I quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled them back into his desk.

"Stop it! At least tell me who they are." Cana started laughing.

"Two second years and a third year! My goodness Lucy, some crowd you got" I grabbed her and threw my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Cana you talk to loud" she licked the inside of my hand and pulled away. Wiping it on my pants leg. "Ewwww, nasty"

Behind me I heard a chuckle and turned to see Gajeel looking through the cards. "Bunny girl, what's this, love notes for me? You shouldn't have. I've got shrimp" I was never going to get rid of that nickname he had of me. Ever since we were in a school play in forth grade and I played as a bunny that had to save a lion king – loke just so happened to be the lion, it was horrible because he flirted the whole rest of the day afterwards- Gajeel wasn't in the play but he laughed at me after it because he said I was cute.

"In your dreams metal face!" Natsu yelled getting in his face. "Lucy's mine! Mine!" he yelled.

Gray took the cards before they were crushed by Gajeel and Natsu rolling on the floor with random slaps and kicks. "I see one by some second year named Sting. I don't know him"

"Isn't he the one with the blonde hair and ear piercing?" Erza said walking up with Jellal behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"Not you guys too" I mumbled flopping back into my desk with a hand on my head. Cana just nodded.

"Yeah," she said as if she was recalling something. "One was a Blondie with pretty blue eyes." She narrowed her own eyes. "There was one with black hair too, he was the one that was cute blushing. Then, then I don't remember the other one"

"The Polar twins" Jellal said sitting on my desk. "They call them that because they're twins but nothing alike in anyway. It's confusing knowing that's what they are."

"Yeah Sting and Rogue, they different last names too" Erza said nodding slowly. "I heard it was because of marriage separation between their parents, but they are still pretty close."

I groaned loudly and snatched the cards out of Gray's hands before he opened them. 'I'll read them later" Cana looked at me with a pout.

"Fine but I read them after you" before I could reply, Mr. Wakaba came in and told everyone to get to their seats and to sit in them. I grunted and sighed opening my book to the page he told to go to.

~X~

"Ok so as everyone knows the principle has become rather restless lately." Mr. Wakaba announced. "He decided it was time to do something together as a school and invite other schools to it. Though" he sighed and his eye twitched a little "giving the person he is, he turned it into a competition with the other schools. We will be deciding on what to do together as a class from the three choices Erza has wrote for us on the board and send it in to him. The choice with the most picks is what we're going to do. Every homeroom is deciding right now."

I looked up towards the board and saw the list. A Café, Haunted house, and play, the usual choices someone would give, not much of a variety. I honestly didn't want to do another play, Gajeel would just find something else to call me and a haunted house was too much to do to the whole school. The café was most likely what we all were going to decide on. Boys just wanted to see girls in skimpy outfits anyway. I know loke did.

"Wait a minute teach" Cana said throwing her hand up. He looked towards her and nodded for her to continue "don't you think those are some pretty old fashioned choices?"

"What do you mean?" can a smiled and stood up and stood in front of the class

"What if the other schools decide the same thing we do? That would be bad for whoever is deciding." She did have a point. And besides those were some pretty common choices.

"I agree" Jet, the fastest kid in our class, said. He helped our school become first out of all the schools in track.

Cana gave him a thumbs up and turned to everyone else. "What about you guys?" I raised my hand at the same time Natsu did.

"We agree" we said at the same time. Other people stared to join in and agree before Mr. Wakaba raised his hands and we quiet.

"Yes I understand" he said. "But what else do you guys have in mind?" Cana bit her lips and shrugged. People stared to look way and drop their hands.

I stood up and smiled. "How about a concert." Everyone's heads turned to me with wide eyes. Even Natsu looked up at me with surprise. I giggled. "We could put on a concert with the other classes. Everyone! Even the ones who can't sing. Some could dance, our be in the back with costumes and lighting and all that good stuff"

"Whoa bunny." Gajeel said. "Just who's going to sing?" I went to say something but realized I didn't have clue. The door swung open to our classroom and in walked the thunder god tribe, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, and behind them, Laxus in full glory. Girls stared to squeal and boys rolled their eyes. I just stood frozen. What the heck was he doing here! Beside Laxus was Mirajane Strauss hugging tightly to his arm. She was the prettiest girl in the whole school and the sheer sight of her had women jealous and men drooling. And she was hanging on to Laxus! Laxus!

His eyes darted to mine and I gulped. "We heard it all from outside" a voice said behind the crew. In walked in Principle Makarov. His short body walked over and planted itself in front of the class with a warm smile on his face. "My child, Lucy. That indeed was a wonderful idea. Much better than mine." He motioned for me to come towards him. I did and walked over to his side. He grabbed my hand and shook it lightly. "Lucy here will be the director of it all"

My eyes went wide and I took a step back. "Wait, Principle, I couldn't" his eyes snapped up to mine with a sadden tinting to them

"My dear you can't do it?" I kind of felt bad now. It was my idea. I shifted my glaze to Natsu and he gave me his don't- you- dare look.

"Umm, I mean I couldn't do it alone." Natsu looked away and frowned.

Principle Makarov head immediately started to nodded in agreement. "Yes, but of course. There will be someone else over different sections but over it all will be you. Erza scarlet" Erza snapped her head up and looked at Principle Makarov with a surprised expression.

"Yes, sir" she replied.

"You will be over the cantering section. Gray Fullbuster you will tend to lighting. Levy McGarden, you will get help from Mira in costumes which you will talk over with Lucy. Juvia Lockster, you will be over the setting and decorations. And Natsu Dragoneel" Natsu clenched his teeth. We both know what was about to happen. "You will be over the music" I closed my eyes and looked away. Now I felt even worst. This was why Natsu didn't want me to agree. He knew this was going to happen. I should have noticed earlier and declined the offer.

I went to switch it over to Gajeel but someone beat me to it. "I'll do it." My head snapped to Laxus as he softly removed Mira off of his arm and took a step forward. "I'll be over the Music section." He said. Natsu looked at him with a stunned expression.

"No," Natsu said. "This for the school, I should do it." Laxus growled at him

"Are you trying to say I wouldn't be the best choice?"

"Maybe I am. Obviously you have no history in music. I'll do it. You don't have to take over for me"

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Lucy because she clearly didn't like the idea of having you over it." I took a step forward to shut Laxus up. He didn't know what he was doing by saying things like that to Natsu.

"Laxus-"

"No" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Natsu should know he can't do everything for you."

"And you can't either!" once I said it I quickly regretted it. Laxus narrowed his eyes at me and pushed me back to the white board where he slammed his hand right beside my head and pinned my there with his blue, gray eyes staring down at me.

"Remember who you're talking to, Lucy" he growled. My heart stared to hammer in my chest. I could see in the corner of my eyes Gray and Erza standing up with a scowl on their faces.

"Laxus stop it!" I said pushing his chest.

"Not until you apologize to me"

"What do I have apologize for!? You don't know what you're talking about! Don't talk about Natsu like you know him!" Natsu grabbed Laxus and pulled him off of me.

"Laxus don't you dare touch Lucy like that again! You're not her father." He yelled. "Lucy didn't want me over it because she knows how I feel about music. I hate music! I can't play it anymore without reason. I can't listen to it I can't look at it! I hate music and I have no reason for it anymore"

"Really" Laxus said glaring down at him. "You didn't say that last night with Lucy" Natsu froze. I froze. Laxus….saw that.

Natsu grabbed his shirt and slammed him to a wall. "You followed her!"

"I was worried about her so yes I did. I followed Lucy out of the house." Natsu stared at him with and stunned and angry look altogether.

"What the hell do you think you are to her? Her freaking boyfriend!? She can't even have any privacy without you tugging along!"

"I think I would be a better one than you are." Natsu's eyes got wide. "Face it Natsu I'm not her brother yet. I can do whatever I wanted to her." Then Laxus smirked. "I even love her. Hear me I love Lucy." Natsu's body shook with anger. All I could do was watch with my chest hurting and my stomach turning.

"You. You take that back! You're lying! You're her fucking brother, her damn brother Laxus!" Principle Makarov turned to the Thunder god tribe and pushed them out.

"I will come back later, Wakaba get your class under control by the time I came back. And Laxus" he turned back to him and frowned. "Hurry up and settle this some other time, we have things to do"

"No he's not leaving until he tell me the truth!" Natsu yelled gripping tighter on Laxus's shirt and pressing him harder against the wall.

"I am telling the truth"

"I'm not believing a word you say! Stay the hell away from her"

"Says who"

"Says the real person who loves her! You're just going to break her heart! I won't, she's important to me. She's the only music I'll hear. She's the only person I want. You don't feel as strong as I do to her! You don't know anything about her, how can you love her?!" Natsu. My heart ached to hold him.

Laxus started to chuckle. Natsu let him go and just stared at him. Laxus's chuckle turned into a full laugh. Everyone just stared at him. "Natsu" he said shaking his head still laughing. "Grow up. Do you really think all those stupid words mean a thing to me? I'm still going to peruse her anyway. Lucy isn't tied down to her just because you're her boyfriend. She could do anything she wants, and that includes falling for me" Natsu clenched his teeth and brought his arm back to punch him but somebody beat him to it.

That person was Gray.

**Were you surprised? Do you think that was enough Drama? Do you hate Laxus now? Don't, he has a reasonable excuse on why he is acting like this, and no he is not possessed -_-**

**Anyway as always thx for reading. I'll try to update soon. Or should I torture you? MAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.**

**I'm kidding, I'm actually excited to post another chapter and read your reactions!**


End file.
